The Sixth Annual Hogwarts Remembrance Reunion Ball
by Amarylle
Summary: After a nasty shock, and a disastrous altercation with her ex-boyfriend and his sister, Hermione Granger flees Britain and moves to France. Six years later she is an accomplished Artist, and a published Author, has a wonderful relationship with her two boyfriends, and she is surrounded by people who would do anything for her. Can she face the past? TW: Incest, Rape, more inside.


**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J .K. Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

 **A/N: Before you start reading this story, please take heed of the trigger warnings, and proceed with caution. I am glossing over most of the icky parts, but it's out there, and it's clear. I do not wish to upset anyone, thus with a big enormous warning sign, I shall put this here:**

 **Trigger Warnings: Incest, Abuse (Verbal, Physical, Mental, Sexual – including at least a mention of rape – ), Cheating, Slash, Femme Slash**

 **If you are someone whose favourite characters are Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, please stay as far away from this story, as you possibly can, because I can guarantee you will dislike what you find.**

If I haven't scared you away yet, however, and you are still reading this, _please enjoy_ , I have the whole outline written for every chapter, and I planned a _lot_ of fun details to soften the angsty bits.

* * *

The warm rays of the early morning sunlight flickered through the emerald drapery hanging over the wide glass windows, painting a beautiful contrast of dark and light over the occupants of the tastefully decorated king size bed resting against cream coloured walls.

Wild chestnut coloured curls splayed over one of the fluffy pillows, tangled with pale red, and platinum blond tresses, as three different sets of arms held onto each other in differing angles, as they wandered together in the land of dreams.

The brunette witch laying ensconced between her two wizards looked peaceful, a serene smile tugging at her rosy lips, as her eyelashes softly fluttered open at the gentle caress of the morning sun. Her smile widened when she felt the delicious ache between her legs, and the satisfying soreness of her entire body, reminding her of last night's passion filled activities.

Her blond lover stirred, as he felt her stretch slightly. "Why do you insist on rising with the birds, my love?" He quietly drawled, his voice as smooth as the softest silk.

"It is hardly my fault that the sunlight insists on whispering sweet nothings into my ear, as it caresses me awake." Hermione teased, as she brushed her lips against the sharp curve of his shoulder, tracing small circles around the spot she kissed, with her fingertips.

Draco shivered at her touch, and raised a well-shaped brow. "Should I be jealous that you talk about a _celestial body_ , like it was one of your _lovers_?"

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. "It depends..." Her voice trailed off.

"On what?" He asked with a sniff.

She couldn't help the laughter that slipped from her lips. "On what you intend to _do_ about it." She whispered, and that was all the wizard needed to crush his lips against hers in a scorching hot kiss, showing her _exactly_ what he planned to do about the situation.

The two of them got a little carried away in the heat of the moment, and soon the room was filled with the sweet sounds of ecstasy, waking their red-haired boyfriend from his slumber.

George's bright blue eyes gleamed with desire, as he leaned up on his elbow, lazily watching his partners making love to each other. It was one of his favourite things to do, just admiring how Draco's flawless ivory skin blended with Hermione's lightly flecked sun-kissed skin-tone, as they shared a passionate embrace, racing towards the height of the heavens, falling completely apart in each other's arms.

His breath hitched in his throat as they both climaxed. "That was... _some_ wake-up call." He rasped, his arousal evident, even under the cover of the Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Mm-morning, Georgie." Hermione moaned, as she was coming off from the high of her orgasm, and rolled off Draco to kiss her other lover's cheek, her eyes trailing down to his erection. "I would help you with that, but I terribly need to freshen up." She whimpered, giving him a light fondle, and sauntering off towards the bathroom.

Draco laughed as she left the room. "It never ceases to amaze me how awkward she is about saying that she needs to use the loo." He rolled his eyes, and smirked at George. "Now, let us see about your little problem..." He said huskily, and pulled the sheets off his boyfriend's body, his eyes raking over the sleek lines of his form.

"Our Kitten is really cute, when she is uncomfortable." He agreed with the Malfoy heir. "But now, get down on your knees Dray, and get to it..." He smirked mischievously.

The blond wizard's grey eyes darkened a shade, as he got really turned on when the Weasley twin talked dirty to him. He got off the bed, and knelt in front of George, his nails grazing his thighs as he took him into his mouth, and proceeded to take _very good_ care of him.

By the time Hermione walked out of the bathroom, her curvaceous body wrapped in a pale blue towel, her wizards were talking in soft hushed tones about something they had been planning for a while now, but they abruptly halted their conversation, and looked up when they heard their curly-haired witch's frustrated groan from the living-room. They shared a worried glance, and donning a pair of boxers each, they rushed to their girlfriend's side, part curious, and part worried.

Hermione's hands trembled, as she held a gold tinted invitation to another _Hogwarts Remembrance Reunion Ball_ , held on the same day the _Second Wizarding War_ was finally over. The Ministry and the Hogwarts staff held the Ball in the Great Hall every year, to commemorate their victory, and remember the fallen.

She only ever attended the first one of these events, when everything still _seemed_ normal, but then all hell broke loose, and she needed to get the hell out of Britain. Now she lived in France, and there was nothing and no one, who could ever change her mind to live anywhere else in the world. She _loved_ it here, the atmosphere enchanted her the moment she arrived.

 _Living in France had healed her._

"Love?" George's low voice drafted through her thoughts. "What's the matter?"

Hermione tossed the invitation at him and frowned. " _Why_ do they insist on sending this bloody invitation to us _every_ single year? We _never_ go anymore!" She huffed, stomping her foot, to mask the bubbling bitter memories, and the soul-shattering pain underneath, that the piece of parchment caused her to remember.

Draco drew her into a comforting embrace from one side, while George hugged her from the other. They were both very aware of the wounds that the invitation viciously tore at, and they would give anything and everything, just so that their beloved _never_ suffered through _those_ memories anymore.

"We can stay home, dear-heart." George murmured soothingly.

Draco lightly kissed the top of her head, as he pressed her against his chest. "You never have to go back there, if you don't want to." He reassured her.

Hermione swallowed her emotions, and pulled out of their comforting arms, shaking her head. "Look at you two putting my needs ahead of yours, _again_." She said bitterly. "I know that you have been discussing something between the two of you," She worried her lips, and the wizards shared a glance. "See, you are doing it _again_!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You are having secret looks, hushed conversations that you abruptly halt when I am around... If you want to break-up with me and be together exclusively, please tell me, because this is seriously driving me crazy, and that is _not_ fair!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock, while George looked at her, like she sprouted a few extra heads.

"Mia, are you crazy?" The Slytherin asked, with concern gleaming in his eyes. "Don't you feel how much we love you?" He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"But..." Her voice quivered, as her self-doubt reared it's ugly head.

"No buts, Mims." George said firmly. "We are both crazy in love you, and our hushed conversations have _nothing_ to do with wanting to break-up with you." He reassured her. "Hell, Draco and I wouldn't even _be_ together, if it wasn't for _you_. We might love each other _now_ , just as much as we love _you_ , but don't you remember how much we fought over you?" He asked incredulously.

A hint of a smile ghosted over Hermione's lips. "You two were quite _dramatic_ in your quest for my affections, indeed."

Draco grinned. "Oh, those were _fun_ times," He said wistfully, but then his features became serious. "But what we have _now_ , the three of us? I would _never_ give that up. We _complete_ each other, we are three sides of a triangle, three parts of one heart _,_ we _belong_ together." He said sincerely, with _so_ much love reflecting in his pale eyes, that Hermione gently kissed his lips, and then leaned over to kiss George as well.

"I am sorry for jumping to ridiculous conclusions..." She mumbled, burying her head in George's chest. "I love you both, immensely. You are my heart and soul, and I could have never healed the way I did without you by my side to help me through it." She admitted. "But... I _still_ know that _somethin_ g is going on, and somehow, in _some_ way, it has to do with England, doesn't it?" She inquired.

The two wizards shared another glance, and nodded to each other, and then George spoke. "Well, you are right in the sense that we _all_ have business to attend to in England, but you are _not_ obligated to come with us."

Hermione sighed. "It is not what either of you want though, is it?" She asked softly. "You want me to come with you, because you need me to be there when sorting through Freddie's things." Her voice wavered.

George squeezed her petite body against his and nodded, burying his face in her lush hair. "Yes, I do need you _both_ with me when I do that..." He mumbled softly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright then. This year we are going to go." She sighed. "Pansy called to let me know that _Flourish and Blotts_ wants to organize a book signing event." She frowned. "I might as well give them some of my time then..."

Draco snuggled into their shared warmth, peppering small kisses to both of their foreheads. "I know that a visit to Britain is not ideal, but I want to run something by my parents, and your book " _The Rise and Fall of a Dark Lord_ " has been an instant hit, and you know that people are going to want to talk to you about it. It's even extremely popular here in France, and the war did not spill over here." He murmured.

The petite witch smiled a small smile. "With all the meticulous research and interviews, it did take me _five years_ to write an accurate account of Riddle's shenanigans, so I am pleased that the public appreciates the effort." She admitted, and her eyes sparkled, as she talked about her plans for writing another book. "I actually have a lot of material spilled over into other periods of chaos, so I was thinking about using that for another book titled " _British Wizarding Wars, A History_ ", what do you think?" She asked curiously, as she ran them by her idea.

George winked at her. "Only _you_ would think that wasting research would be a crime, and turning it into another book would be better." He teased her, eliciting a harrumph out of his lady love. "I only jest, sweetheart," He soothed her rising hackles. " _Anything_ you do is destined to be successful." He said sincerely. "Your book on the " _Healing Effects of Phoenix Tears_ " is still the most talked about revelation among my colleagues." He chuckled.

Hermione grinned. "It was very generous of Lu that she allowed me unlimited access to _Lovegood and Longbottom Magical Creature and Plantlife Reserve_ , where I could study Isis, her mate, and their little chicks." She sighed happily.

Draco snorted. "You say it like Luna wouldn't grant access to her best friend in the whole wide world. Besides, one of these days, one of those rambunctious phoenix chicks will follow you home. I am honestly surprised that we don't have a feathered miscreant wrecking havoc around here yet..."

The Gryffindor wizard laughed whole-heartedly at that. "I wouldn't be surprised if we would have to feed a few of them just as soon as Isis doesn't mind letting go of some of her nest, so they can come and play hide and seek in Mims' hair."

His boyfriend smirked back at him. "That phoenix family does seem to enjoy being around our Princess, especially when she is painting them."

When Hermione Granger fell head first into the _Paris Art Scene_ , and tried out a few dozen techniques to relax her troubled mind, she had found that she had a natural affinity for oil painting. Her vibrant pictures depicting magical creatures, and the seldom Portrait had been a resounding success, and her manager, Pansy Parkinson, had recently scheduled another exhibition of her artwork for next month.

After the Light side of the blood conflict had won the war, and Harry Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all, a lot of things had changed for the muggleborn witch.

Hermione had unfortunately lost her parents to the wrath of a vengeful Antonin Dolohov, who was incensed that she survived his curse - that was meant to destroy her from the inside out – thus he tortured and killed the elder Grangers in cold blood, just before they could board the plane to Australia.

The only family she had left was Harry, and the Weasleys, but she felt somewhat disconnected from them, even Ron, with whom they started a tentative romance after their desperate kiss in the heat of the moment of the war. She just couldn't help planting one on him, when he wanted to save the house-elves. It was the right thing to say to someone like her, and looking back she had to wonder, if the youngest Weasley male did not know _exactly_ what buttons to push to seduce her...

They spent the whole summer building their relationship, only to be parted for months at a time, when Hermione opted to go back to Hogwarts to take her _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_ , and Ronald decided to accept the honorary diploma, that the Ministry had offered to those who were supposed to finish their studies in the final year of the war, and entered into Auror training with Harry.

Surprisingly enough, another Weasley had decided to go back school instead. George was shattered into millions of minuscule pieces when he lost Fred to the war, and he had trouble focusing on the things he loved to do together with his twin, and since studying was something they seldom did, he decided that going back to get his Hogwarts diploma would work wonders at distracting his mind.

He entrusted running the joke shop to his best friend, Lee Jordan, who promised to turn a profit, while honouring Freddie's memory, and everything the Weasley twins stood for. The lanky red-haired wizard choked on his emotions at hearing the genuine sincerity in his friend's tone, and squeezed his shoulder for being such a stalwart friend, when he needed one.

Hermione and George had struck up a surprisingly easy friendship when they realized that their usual monikers of _prankster_ , and _know-it-all swot_ did not seem as pronounced as they used to be. They were both broken, they both lost people dearest to their hearts, and that knowledge had connected them. They also broadened their social circles by befriending anyone, who wanted to be their friend.

It came as a shock when the returning Slytherin contingent of the school visited Gryffindor Tower to apologize for the way they behaved, and how they believed in the pureblood dogma. That belief had been well and truly shattered by the war, and the fact that Voldemort was actually a half-blood wizard, with a sick fascination to anagrams, and ruling the world with bloodshed and fear.

It shook the student body to the core to see Hermione Granger, _Gryffindor Muggleborn Princess_ , talking and laughing with Draco Malfoy, _Slytherin Pureblood Prince_ , like it was the most natural thing in the world. Oh, they still bickered, but it was friendly banter, and their old insults were firmly a thing of the past. The two of them spent their time getting to know each other, and their year mates – George, Neville, Luna, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, and Astoria – better.

Their little group also paired off into several couples over the course of the first few months of classes.

Draco and Astoria were officially courting by the time October came around, and their families were busy drawing up a _Betrothal Contract_ for them, so they could marry right after graduation.

The Malfoy name that was previously tainted with unsavory darkness was on the rise again, as at the trial of Lucius Malfoy, a ground-shaking, earth-shattering secret came to light. The Malfoy family was _magically beholden_ to one _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ , as they owed him a _Life Debt_ , and he ordered them to become entangled in Tom Riddle's social circle, thus dooming them to his dark fancies.

Administering a few drops of _Veritaserum_ had Lucius practically singing about everything the late Headmaster ordered him and Narcissa, and later even Draco to do – against their will – for the _Greater Good_ of their society.

As a result of Dumbledore's shenanigans coming to light, the Slytherin wizard's family was cleared of most charges, but they had to pay a significant fine for their involvement with Riddle, and they were compelled to abide by _surprise_ Auror visits for the next two years, until the Ministry could be certain that the Malfoys were _not_ a threat anymore.

In early November, Luna and Neville were caught in a rather scandalous position by a patrolling Headmistress McGonagall, when the young lovers were stealing kisses among _other_ things at the Astronomy Tower, under the romantic ambiance of brightly twinkling starlight. They got a week's worth of detention out of their midnight escapades, but they both thought that it was worth it.

Blaise and Pansy got caught in a similar situation just a few days later, when Madam Hooch was checking on the many broom closets of the castle, as thanks to a generous anonymous donation, they were acquiring brand new broomsticks both for the flying lessons, and to the benefit of the _Hogwarts Quidditch Teams_ , so everyone played and learned on equal ground.

The last couple to admit to their feelings was Daphne and Theo, who were skirting around each other basically their entire Hogwarts career, and they were both deliriously happy that their feelings were reciprocated. The Greengrass – Nott duo became the most nauseatingly blissful people within their small group of friends, often indulging in public displays of affection.

As for Hermione and George, they were both in established relationships with Ron, and Angelina, but they had to be content with only seeing them on Hogsmeade weekends, and the occasional school holiday, which left the two of them to hang out with each other, when their friends were _otherwise_ occupied.

Even though the brunette witch enjoyed her newfound blossoming friendship with George, Luna and Neville had quickly become her best friends. The quirky Ravenclaw witch, and the quiet, but fiercely loyal Gryffindor wizard had accepted and understood her in a way that Harry and Ron never did, and she was disheartened by the knowledge that they could have become friends so much sooner, if she wasn't solely focused on hanging out with the boys every moment that she wasn't spending with studying for exams, or researching in the Library.

When she admitted to this out loud, Luna was quick to admonish Hermione for her self-desecrating thoughts, and told her that they simply weren't ready to be there for each other back then, but they are _now_ , and she should focus on that instead of lamenting on _useless_ what-if scenarios.

Hermione smiled at the blonde, and not for the first time wondered how wondrously deep and philosophical Luna Lovegood really was, and how their peers – herself included – had misunderstood her most of the time, and she vowed to never make the same mistake again, and always put the effort into ascertaining the meaning of her words.

The young Longbottom heir had no such problem, as he always seemed to know _exactly_ what Luna meant, or what she wanted. Sometimes the curly-haired witch wondered, whether the two of them had some sort of _Magical Bond_ , because they seemed to understand each other wordlessly. They had trusted each other unreservedly, but unfortunately that was not true for everyone in their group...

A few weeks before graduation, Pansy had caught Blaise cheating on her with Lisa Turpin, and they had a memorable screaming match right in the middle of the Great Hall, with a few hexes and an assortment of nasty remarks exchanged. The group of friends rallied around Pansy, because she needed their emotional support, however a few days later she forgave the skirt-chasing prick, when he did a big romantic gesture to sweep her off her feet, and she continued pining after his faithfulness for the next two years, when she finally had enough, and followed Draco – who was her best friend – to France.

Draco Malfoy was a few short days from proposing to Astoria Greengrass, when he saw her snogging the ever living daylights out of Oliver Wood, who was visiting George, and stopping by to see the last Quidditch match of the year. Needless to say that she broke his heart, and he owled his family to withdraw his offer for the young Greengrass witch's hand, because he would _not_ be marrying her.

Astoria came groveling on her hands and knees to beg for forgiveness, but she played with the young Malfoy heir's most hard-earned treasure, his _trust_. Draco eventually made peace with her cheating ways, but he was never able to trust her again, not even to make a friendship work between them. Miss Greengrass was depressed for a short while, but then she gave into Oliver's persistent courting, and they became a couple, while Draco moved away to France a few hours after graduation, promising to keep in touch with his friends.

The rest of the group enjoyed a drama-free graduation ceremony, and they all moved on to bigger and better things.

The Weasleys and Harry had held a party for Georgie and Hermione, where the raven-haired Auror trainee proposed to the love of his life, and Ginny squealed her consent to marry him, and the _Congratulations-To-Our-Hogwarts-Graduates_ celebration had transformed into an impromptu engagement party, much to Molly's absolute delight.

Hermione's next year was filled with trying to organize her life into a semblance of order. She and Ron had moved into a small studio apartment in the heart of London, and progressed their relationship slowly – much to the protest of the frustrated wizard – but the curly-haired woman insisted that she simply wasn't ready to sleep with him, _anyone_ really, which led to quite a few explosive arguments.

Their differences came to a shocking and soul-shattering conclusion around her birthday.

 _It was the night before Hermione Granger's twenty-first birthday, when she decided to pay a surprise visit to Harry and Ginny, to talk about how she finally narrowed down the subjects she wanted to gain a Mastery in to three – Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration – but she still was not sure which area of study she wanted to dedicate herself to, and wanted to ask what her oldest friends thought would suit her the most._

 _She had every intention to eventually sit down with Luna and Neville to discuss her hesitation, but they were currently vacationing in Greece, and even though they were just a phone-call away – as she introduced the purebloods to the wonder of muggle technology – she really did not want to bother them._

 _When she arrived at Potter Manor, the spacious sitting room was completely devoid of any living souls, even the Potter elf, Maysie, seemed to be otherwise occupied._ _As Hermione thought about leaving and coming back another time, she heard faint noises coming from one of the many bedrooms of the Manor._

 _Curious, she followed the sounds, and her cheeks flushed with a scarlet colour, when she realized that what she was hearing was the sounds of Ginny's frantic pleasure. She was about to turn around to leave Ginevra and Harry to their activities, when she heard something that froze the blood in her veins._

" _Fuck, Gin, you feel so tight!" Ronald Weasley grunted, as he was erratically thrusting into his sister. "Y'know, Hermione doesn't even let me see her naked? But who needs her when I have my own delicious little slut right here, right babe?" He asked huskily._

" _Y-yes, o-oh, fuck Ronnie, fuck me harder!" Ginny pleaded and begged, as they raced towards that sweet satisfaction._

 _That was the moment that their unwanted witness' stunned numbness broke, and Hermione Granger gasped at the realization that not only was her boyfriend cheating on her, he was fucking his own sister. How disturbingly disgusting was that? She clenched her hands into small fists, and disapparated on the spot, her wild crackling magic shattering the Potter Wards, thus alerting the shagging duo that they were caught._

" _We need to go after her!" Ginny urged them after they climaxed, and Ron ascertained Hermione's magical signature._

" _Yes, the nosy little bitch needs a warning to keep silent about this." He muttered darkly, as they quickly threw their clothes back on, reset the wards to avoid suspicion, and disapparated to the apartment he shared with Granger._

 _Hermione was so busy throwing articles of clothing on top of other articles of clothing, while with her wand she was arranging her books into a specially warded and partitioned Library trunk, that the non-verbally cast Expelliarmus had caught her off guard, and within a few seconds she was disarmed and pushed up against a wall by her furious boyfriend._

" _Hello, doll." He whispered menacingly into her ear, and squeezed Hermione's wrists up above her head, as she struggled to get loose, but he was taller, bigger, and stronger than her. "I believe you saw something that you weren't supposed to see..." He trailed off._

 _Ginny appeared in the doorway, lazily leaning against the wall, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "I always wanted to see Ronnie show you your proper place, Hermione, what a delight this will be." She said gleefully, clapping her perfectly manicured hands excitedly._

" _It will be my pleasure, lovebug." He agreed, and brandishing his wand, he cast a few Slicing Spells at Hermione's clothes, and with a few other gestures, ropes were snaking around her ankles and wrists, keeping her motion-, and defenseless._

" _Let the fun begin." He chuckled._

 _In the matter of a few hours, Hermione was abused in every sense of the word – verbally, physically, mentally, and sexually – as the brother and sister duo tortured and molested her, until she was a sobbing, writhing bloody mess on the floor. Then, and only then did they stop their administrations, and with another swift kick to her bruised naked form, they gave her some memorable parting words._

" _If you even think about ratting us out – not that even a single soul would believe you – we won't hesitate to give you another life lesson to show you where you belong: lying prostrate in front of our feet, as nothing more than our mere plaything, you filthy little mudblood whore." Ginny hissed, and pulling on Hermione's hair, she forced her to watch as Ron kissed her lovingly, with a tenderness that he never showed her, and dropped her head back on the ground._

" _Face it 'Mione, I only ever pretended to love you, you were only a beard, like Harry is for Ginny, so we can continue to be true to our superior love in secret, and if you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut!" Ron growled, and slammed his hand into her cheek so hard, that she passed out._

" _Let's go, Harry won't be home 'till Tuesday. We still have time to spend together." Ginny smiled sweetly, and they disapparated, leaving the unconscious witch on the floor._

Thick salty tears were pooling in the corners of Hermione's eyes, as she remembered what she desperately wanted to forget, but she knew she _couldn't_ , because she never wanted to unknowingly trust the very people who committed such crimes against her.

Draco and George shared a knowing glance, and took their beloved back to bed, where they embraced her from both sides, and simply held her in their protective cocoon, cursing the organizers of the _Remembrance Ball_ for tearing up these old wounds. This wasn't the first time that their Princess had broken down about what happened in the past, and certainly wouldn't be the last, but it pained them to know that every year, like clockwork, an innocent invitation would torture her like this.

George twirled one of Hermione's stray curls around his index finger tenderly. "You are safe with us, love." He whispered, as he brushed his lips against her shoulder in a comforting gesture, pulling her into his chest.

"We will always protect you, my love." Draco vowed, as he caressed her back, and kissed the back of her neck.

"How about we go and pay a visit to Lu and Nev?" George suddenly suggested. "I bet that those mischievous little fluffballs are already missing their favourite person, even though we were there yesterday..."

Hermione swallowed her emotions, and smiled a very small smile. "I would love that, but can we please just stay like this for a while?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Draco and George complied with her wishes, and they spent the rest of the morning holding on to each other, softly talking about all the things that made them happy, to distract her from her pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first chapter, of a five-chapter Reunion story.

The idea of writing about some sort of reunion was inspired by _ **cleotheo's**_ wonderful Reunion stories – _and in case you are wondering, I do have that Author's permission to write something similar_ – which I put my own twist on.

This is my first time writing about a three-person relationship, but I am hoping to do it justice.

What you can expect in the next chapters:

The second chapter will deal with present time Ron and Ginny affairs, and a look into their respective marriages, meeting Luna and Neville and the aforementioned phoenix family, a flashback continuation with Luna and Neville coming to Hermione's rescue, their move to France, and how George learned about what happened.

In the third chapter Draco visits his family to talk about his and George's plans to propose to Hermione, then we get a look into Draco's life after Astoria broke his heart, and he arrived in France, how he met up with the trio, and realized Hermione was merely a shell of her former self. We get a look into Dray's and Georgie's crushes and competition for Hermione's affection, and how she did not want to risk their friendship for a try at a romantic relationship, so they all dated different people. However when she started dating Adrian Pucey, and it was looking to get serious, the young men discussed the possibility of both of them dating her at the same time, so they could have a chance. Hermione caved, and we see their growing relationship, and the moment the boys realized that they wanted more, not just two different relationships, so we see how the wizards explore the attraction between the two of them, to Hermione's absolute delight, of course. We also see into their careers, and how George became a Healer. There will also be a heart-wrenching graveyard scene, which might include certain ghosts...

In chapter four we go to Hogwarts, and all hell breaks loose. Draco and Georgie wreck havoc with _Veritaserum_ , and a very Georgie-like " _Babble Your Heart Out Concoction_ ", that makes the consumer spill their darkest secrets..., you can imagine what happens. Secrets get spilled all around, there is a lot of confrontation, and conclusion of past crimes.

Then the last chapter is where I tie up the loose ends: the book signing, cleaning out the twins' apartment, art exhibition, and a certain wedding shall tie the story up in a neat bow.

I will also detail the trio's friendships with the Hogwarts crew scattered into the different chapters.

I hope I piqued your interest, and you will tag along on this journey.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
